Earthbound: The hunt for Pokey
by MinecraftOver9000
Summary: This takes place right after Mother 2, when Ness gets that letter from Pokey, telling Ness to come get him. So Ness embarks on a new adventure to hunt down Pokey and get his mind straight.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Been a long time since I've written/updates stories. But I will try my best to get back into the game! I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Oh! All rights to the Mother series go to Mr. Itoi and Nintendo. Only the OC's and original locations will be mine._

 _ **Chapter 1: A brief summary**_

Ness slept soundly in his bed back at home. He had some delicious stake at dinner as he told the details of his adventure to his mom and sis. Going from Onett, Twoson, Threed, Fourside, Deep Darkness, The Underworld. All sorts of places all over the earth to try and find these places called Sanctuaries. These sanctuaries were the key to Ness gaining the power from the earth itself to face the embodiment of evil himself, Giygas.

Giygas is an alien that came from an unknown planet that knew this strange power known as Psy or psycho kinetic energy. This strange power wielded great strength that one day someone on earth investigated. So to keep the Psy from being used against him and his race, he launched a full out attack on earth in 198X. But the thing is that a boy by the name of Ninten came to the earth's rescue along with his friends. When they faced the all powerful being they were no match for him. The only way to get through him was a melody from long ago that broke his heart. He fled from earth, telling Ninten he shall return.

Now we go back to Ness's time in 199X. Giygas did infact return with another attack on earth, this time making sure the world will meet it's demise. But it was prophesied that a boy named Ness and hid friends shall once and for all put an end to Giygas. He was scared so he started influencing people and objects to do his bidding to stop the heroes. But as they traveled to each Sanctuary around the world, his forces were no match for them. Ness even managed to destroy his own evil which made him grow in the mind and strength, enough to get Giygas on the run. He fled to the past but Ness followed pursuit. Pokey, Ness's annoying pig-like neighborhood, has been a nuisance to Ness throught the journey and was one of the ones influenced by Giygas. He helps Giygas maintain his form as his power and evil grows too much for his physical form to withstand. But when Pokey turns off the machine he kept Giygas in, his powerful evil ripped him apart and he became evil itself. His scary nightmarish power was no match however as Ness and his pals prayed until it triggered his human weakness, the same human emotion that weakened him with Ninten's melody, and ultimately destroy him for good.

Pokey then, like the idiotic pig he is, runs into another era, cowering at Ness's triumph. Now as he slept after such a hard journey, he awakens by a startling knock at the front door. He goes down to see who it might be at this time at night...


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright now the story really begins..._

 ** _Chapter 2: The pig hunt begins! But first a date!  
_**

Ness slowly got up from bed as the knocking at the front door obnoxiously continued. It was dark as he walked into the hallway, but the lights flickered on at his appearance. He went downstairs only to find his mother frantically stepping back and forth, not knowing if she should answer the door. Her head beamed up from the floor at her son's approach.

"Oh, Ness! I wonder who it could be at the door at this hour?"

Ness walked slowly to the door and opened it. It was Pokey's little brother, Picky! What could he be doing here? He pulled out a letter before saying, "A letter arrived from my brother, Pokey... it is addressed to Ness. There's no stamp, and it's not time for the mailman to come... Anyway, I brought it over. It says, 'come and get me, loser! Spankety, spankety, spankety'... I wonder where he is?" He then handed the letter to Ness.

The boy looked back at his mom and saw she was now a bit more calm. Then at King, his dog, who was sound asleep. And finally at the letter, which he folded up and put it in his pocket. He gave Picky a determined look, telling him he will find his brother. When he finds that pig he will beat him upside the head with his trusty bat.

Picky seemed to understood this but asked anyway, "You're gonna look for him aren't you? But you just came back a couple days ago... Well anyway please bring him back." Ness nodded and Picky said his goodbyes as he left.

Shutting the door, Ness thought where he could look first. The guy had ran off to a different era he doesn't know. He figured maybe the scientist, Dr. Andonuts, might know where he is. His mom gave him a kiss on the head then went back to bed. Ness also went back upstairs to his room. As he got in bed he had in his mind how hard he'd hit that Pokey in the face...

Morning shortly came and just as fast as he had come home must he leave once more. Ness's sister, Tracy, gave him a big hug saying, "You better come back quick. That piggy boy won't give you any problems..." He nodded in response as she stepped back to let their mom give him a big hug as well.

"Ness, you just don't know when to stop being such an adventurer don't you... Tell me all about it over some nice steak when you get back!"

Ness smiled with a simple, "Okay." Then it hit him that he shall once again not be able to eat his most favorite thing in the world, steak. Now he is really determined to return as fast as he can.

And just like that he left his home once more. As he walked out onto the yard, the sun shining brightly to all, he sees a girl standing in front of him. It was his friend Paula, her blonde hair shimmering under the rays of the sun.

She gave him a sweet smile, "I just stopped by to say hello. How you been?" She stepped a bit closer as Ness told everything was fine, especially the steaks he had eaten. She laughs and the asked, "That's great! If you're not busy right now... Wanna go for a walk around Onett? You know..." Her cheeks go a tint pink and glanced at a far off tree, "Just the two of us?"

Ness knew he had this new quest to go on but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to go on a little date before setting off on it. So he smiled and simply said, "Okay." Paula grinned and walked up next to him, grasping his hand lightly, making Ness shift a little. He looked at their hands and then at her eyes, returning the grin before walking off towards Onett, the city in which Ness resides in, a walking distance away.

Finally upon reaching Onett, they decided what to do. Ness spotted a burger joint and pointed at it.

"A burger place? Haha real classy, Ness." They went in and Ness ordered a cheeseburger for each of them.

They sat across from each other at a newly cleaned table. After a few minutes of silence, Paula suddenly asked, "What's bothering you, Ness? I can sense it." He blinked twice then shrugged as he began to explain the letter that Picky gave him from his porky brother, Pokey. When he finished she nodded a few times before saying, "So, you're gonna go after him? Honestly, how can you live with such an insufferable neighbor. I'd strangle him if he came over my place with his nonsense. Ness..."

Ness looked deep into her eyes and understood. She wanted to come with him. So he simply said, "Okay..." And with that she smiled widely.

"Oh really?! Yay! I just... Wanna spend more time with you- I mean-! I wanna help you yeah!" She nervously glanced away, taking a big bite from her burger. Ness laughed and slowly placed his hand over hers on the table. She glanced back, eyes wide and cheeks red, "N-Ness... I-I mean we're just kids, you know? A-And what if-" Ness stood up, grabbing her hand. She stood up with him and they walked out, smiling at each other.

As they walked through the streets, they planned how they would catch Pokey. He could be anywhere in the universe. Ness then remembered about Dr. Andonuts and gripped Paula's hand hard as he, without warning, ran in circles. Paula went along with as she knew what he was doing, they were teleporting. And just like that they vanished.

A few moments later they reappeared in a nice snowy area known as Winters, where Dr. Andonuts lived. They spotted his peculiar home and started towards it. As they came in, hands still intact, a boy with nifty glasses met their gaze. He smiled and ran to them. "Hey guys! What brings a lovely couple like you two here?" That's when their faces go a bit red and released their hands, which made the boy snicker. His blond bold cut and the glasses really tell you how much of a nerd he is. A genius at that, the way he analyzed every detail around him. It was Jeff, their good friend.

"Hey Jeff!" Greeted Paula with a smile, "Actually we came to see your father, Dr. Andonuts. We need his help."

"Oh? Whatever for? He's actually out right now looking for some ores to fortify a machine we're making." His lens begin to gleam as he started to ramble on what the machine was, "It's an Era Jumper Alpha D. Like the Phase Distorter we used to go to the past, to you know beat Giygas, it can go to different times but... But this is even cooler cause now you can even move between different era's in time, past, future, other worlds, and other universes! It's so great cause we can now explore any part of the cosmos we want! And- And that's not the best part! The best part is that it can transport living things! Unlike the Phase Distorter which made us become robots, which I found interesting to be-" Paula yelled for him to stop which makes him jolt back a bit. Nervously he said, "S-Sorry about that. I just get so excited thinking about... Here let me show you!" He guided them upstairs and then there it was, the Era Jumper Alpha D, EJAD, in all it's glory. "Now... I'm just making a smart guess here..." Paula and Ness roll their eyes. "You guys needing help has to do with this here machine, doesn't it?"


End file.
